Spring Fever
by Taireru-kun
Summary: Spring: A time of beauty, love, and awkward situations between you and your boyfriendgirlfriend... ah, yes, good times… ONE-SHOT


_Spring: A time of beauty, love, and awkward situations between you and your boyfriend/girlfriend... ah, yes, good times…_

Well, here I am, writing my first fic at 12:40 AM just so that I can say I've done that at least once in my life. receives odd stares Oh, right, the story…

Since I'm writing on the first day of spring, I thought this story should commemorate said season. And as to why it's a D.N.Angel fic, that's just because the series is awesome. It's just a fluffy (yes, I'm a guy doing fluffy. Go ahead, laugh. I don't care.) one-shot between Daisuke and Riku, since I've noticed a severe shortage of Daisuke/Riku fics. It's pretty much AU after volume 3 of the manga, so just keep that in mind.

Oh yeah… please review. Tell me if it's good. Tell me if it's bad. Tell me if my writings should be considered a dangerous weapon. Just tell me something.

Okay, I'm done ranting. (roaring cheers from readers) grumbles Enjoy the story…

Sorry… one last thing (well, okay, two things):

_Italics-_ thoughts

**Bold- **Dark talking

Sorry, continue…

Spring Fever

She thought it was just going to be another boring Sunday, but NO, those stupid birds outside her window wouldn't shut up. _Wait…birds? Since when are there morning birds this time of year?_ Suddenly curious, she was about to get out of bed when…

"RIKU," cried Risa from downstairs, "are you going to spend the entire first day of spring lying in bed!"

_Spring! It's spring! Now, why is that important…? I know there was something important I had planned today…_

So, getting up off the floor (she fell off her bed in surprise from Risa's yell), she walked up to her calendar, and…

"Oh my gosh! My date with Daisuke is today! How long was I in bed!"

Frantic at this point, Riku ran to her clock, and upon seeing the time…

"2:00! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My date's at 3:00! I've got to get ready!"

So, without wasting any time, Riku proceeded to turn her room upside-down brushing her teeth, finding something to wear, and making an impossible amount of noise in the process.

"What in the world is Riku doing up there," cried Risa, "she'll tear the house down at this rate!"

Determined to save their house from total decimation, Risa ran up to Riku's room, only to have a shoe hit her square between the eyes upon opening the door.

"OWWWWWW! Riku! What was that for," yelled Risa indignantly.

"What was what for," asked Riku, completely oblivious to what she had just done.

"YOU THREW A SHOE AT ME! DON'T PLAY STUPID," screamed Risa.

"I didn't mean to, Risa, I guess it just slipped out of my hand…" (Author's Notes: I did that once. I had pulled a plastic glass out of a cabinet, and it slipped out of my hand. With the extra velocity I had accidentally given it, the glass struck my friend right in the center of the forehead. He didn't get hurt, so it was pretty funny…)

"So…," continued Riku, " what are you doing up here, Risa?"

"I wanted to know what with all the noise! Crashing, slamming, breaking… What are you doing up here!" asked Risa.

"Well… I'm kind of in a hurry...," Riku trailed off.

"In a hurry for…," questioned Risa, gesturing for Riku to continue.

_I can't tell her I'm going on a date with Daisuke! Come on, Riku! You're smart! Think of an abstract yet believable lie!_

"Um… well, you see… _Ah! Yes! That's good," _decided Riku,"You know how Takeshi drafted me to be on the Spring Festival Committee, right?"

"Yeah…"

"The thing is, though…," continued Riku, "Takeshi called last night saying he had to help his dad with something down at the police station, so he asked if I could temporarily take over as head of the Festival Committee. I agreed to it, and Takeshi told me that there was an EXTREMELY important meeting at three today, so I have to hurry and get there…" _Way to go, Riku! That was pure genius!_

"Yeah, okay…," Risa began, " but you'd better hurry. It's already 2:30."

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Niwa Residence:

"WAAAHHH! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!"

"**Now remind me, why didn't you pick what you were going to wear last night?"**

"Dark, you know very well that Mom was all over me last night! And if she found out about my date with Riku, she'd dress me up in one of her crazy costumes," yelled Daisuke.

"**What's the problem with that? I think your mother has excellent taste in fashion."**

"Of course you think that! She makes the costumes for you!"

"**Yeah, that's true… But they still look really cool."**

"Why me…"

"**Daisuke, you know that it's already 2:45?"**

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Park, 2:55:

"I can't believe we actually made it in time…," said Daisuke, completely out of breath.

"**Yeah, and I can't believe you actually chose clothes in good taste!"**

"What's THAT supposed to mean!"

Daisuke was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt, and an unbuttoned blue and red plaid long-sleeved shirt over it. While it was spring, it was still a rather cool day, so Daisuke's clothes fit the weather perfectly.

Seeing that he got there first, Daisuke decided to sit on a nearby park bench. After a minute or so, a woodpecker landed on Daisuke's head.

"You know, Dark, some people say that it's good luck if a woodpecker lands on your head," said Daisuke with a smiling on his face, watching the cherry blossoms float by.

Everything was so peaceful… until the woodpecker started to try to make a nest out of Daisuke's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Stop that, you dumb bird!" yelled Daisuke.

Inside Daisuke's mind, Dark was rolling around, laughing his head off.

"**HAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, there's some good luck! That hole in your head is going to bring some serious good fortune in your future!" **

"Shut up!"

At this point, Daisuke started running around, trying to get the bird off.

Naturally, this had been going on for a few minutes, so it wasn't long until Riku arrived.

"Hey, Dais.u..k…e?"

Riku was utterly confused. She had just arrived at the meeting point, only to see Daisuke running around like a complete moron with a woodpecker drilling a hole in his head.

Just as a side note, Dark was having a field day with this one.

Having figured out what was going on, Riku rushed up to Daisuke took the bird off his head and let it fly off with such ease that it made Daisuke looked ever dumber at the moment.

"Hehe… Hey, Riku…," greeted Daisuke with a goofy smile.

"Riku is going out with Daisuke!"

"This'll be front cover news for tomorrow's paper!"

Risa still had her doubts after hearing Riku's excuse, er… story. So she called up Takeshi to see if it was the truth, only to find out that Takeshi had no idea what she was talking about. So with both Risa and Takeshi curious now, they followed Riku to the park to see what was going to unfold. And boy, did they see something.

"Why didn't Riku tell me this! I could've picked a great outfit for her!", yelled Risa.

"I can see it now! 'Secret Love: The Hidden Date'! It'll be a hit!" cheered Takeshi, contemplating how to make this into a news story.

"Yes, wonderful… those two look their bests together…"

"Wha…?" said Takeshi and Risa in unison.

"Saga-san!", screeched Risa.

"What are you doing here?" asked Takeshi.

"I need to film these two for our couple's idol contest commercial. It'll look great!" yelled Keiji ecstatically.

"Are you kidding?" asked Takeshi, "that is so…" SMACK!

To help keep this fic PG, Masahiro comes in and hits Takeshi to stop him from saying something stupid!

"Ow!", exclaimed Takeshi, "What the…" SMACK!

"Takeshi, just stop talking for your own good…" said Masahiro.

"Hey! Daisuke and Riku are gone!" cried Risa.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"You think we lost them, Daisuke?" questioned Riku.

"Yeah, I think so...," replied Daisuke.

"They're really bad at hiding," Riku giggled.

Daisuke then finally took time to notice what Riku was wearing. In contrast to what Risa would have done to her, Riku was just wearing some blue jeans, a white blouse, and a matching unzipped hooded jacket.

"Wow, Riku… you look great…" piped up Daisuke in a shy voice.

"Thanks Daisuke…" replied Riku with a blush on her face. "So… what do you want to do?"

"Hey, everyone! I think I heard them over here!"

"Uh… not get attacked by our crazed friends?" suggested Daisuke.

"Good plan. Run!"

Daisuke and Riku ran for a few minutes until they got away again. They ended up in the far end of the park that not many people go to.

"Okay, I don't think anyone will find us here…" said Daisuke.

"I hope not… This is getting annoying…" replied Riku.

"What are you two doing here?"

"WAAAHHH!... Satoshi!" cried both in unison.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here, Satoshi?" asked Riku.

"Watching cherry blossoms."

"Why?" asked Daisuke.

"It's quiet and peaceful," answered Satoshi.

"Can we stay here, too?" asked Daisuke, see that this was probably the safest place to go to hide from Risa and the others.

"Go ahead, I have to go do some work."

"Thanks, Satoshi," said both Riku and Daisuke.

"Whatever."

"We lost them again!" cried Risa.

"I bet they probably left the park by now! We need to stake out the entire town! I'll get my men right on it!" yelled Keiji, whipping out his cell phone.

"Well, come on!" said Takeshi, "those two won't wait for us! Just remember, they won't be in the park anymore!"

While all that chaos was going on, Daisuke and Riku were sitting peacefully under a tree, watching the cherry blossoms fall. Daisuke was leaning against the tree with Riku next to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Everything is always so beautiful in spring, don't you think, Daisuke?" asked Riku, continuing to watch the cherry blossoms fall.

Looking down at Riku, Daisuke said, "Yeah, everything is beautiful."

Riku looked up at him, and realizing what he meant, turned a dark shade of red.

Harada Residence, 7:00:

"Thanks, Daisuke. Today was wonderful," said Riku, outside her front door.

"Even the part of being chased like fugitives by our friends?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah," Riku smiled, "that too."

"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Daisuke," said Riku.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow," replied Daisuke.

And before Riku could do anything, Daisuke gave Riku a quick peck on the cheek and ran off, leaving Riku EXTREMELY red.

The moment Daisuke got past Riku's house, he turned into Dark.

"**You owe me BIG TIME for holding back the transformation for so long, Daisuke"**

"Yeah, I know. What's the price?" asked Daisuke hesitantly.

"**Ohhh… so many choices… how about… ah! I've got it! Next Sunday, you give me control for the entire day!"**

"WHAT! Who knows what kind of trouble you'll cause in an entire day!

"**Well… I've got a few ideas…hehe…"**

"Ugh…"

"Why can't we find them!" cried Risa.

"My men have scouted the entire area, and there was no sign of them!" yelled Keiji.

"How can I get my news story now! Where the…" SMACK!

"Takeshi, do I need to tape your mouth shut!" roared Masahiro.

Uhhh… Ta Da? Yeah, that's the whole story. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Really bad? So bad it burns your eyes? I'd like to know. So, until next time…

Taireru-kun


End file.
